


To Rise Again

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, sarlacc pit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Boba Fett isn't dead. It surprises him too.(Whumptober day 31: left for dead)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	To Rise Again

Boba Fett wasn’t dead. It surprised him too.

He slowly climbed out of the sarlacc pit. His armor was acid-stained, his HUD was on the fritz, but he wasn’t dead.

He struggled up the sand dune. Corpses littered the area, but fewer than expected. No doubt most of them had tumbled into the sarlacc pit the way he had. Those who hadn’t been eaten immediately had been left to the elements to die if they hadn’t already, and then to rot.

He checked to see if anything useful had been left behind when Solo and the Jedi staged their breakout. After ten minutes, he knew there was nothing here but trash.

His throat was parched. He was hungry. He wasn’t certain how long he’d been out here, but he couldn’t stay in the desert and expect to stay alive. He needed to get back to Mos Eisley, and off this dust ball if he wanted to take advantage of the second chance he’d gotten.

Boba Fett had been left for dead, but he had better things to do than wait a thousand years to be digested. It was a long way back to town. He supposed he’d better get started.


End file.
